Loneliness
by Bluelionessproductions
Summary: Ginny has been left at Hogwarts by Harry when he goes off on his mission. She, feeling alone, finds comfort in a certain Irishman.


**Hello, Everyone! TheBluelioness here with a Ginny/Seamus story! It's one of my favorite parings and there is a great lack on stories on the two. So, I took it upon myself to make something.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ginny sat off in the corner of the Room of Requirements, away from the rest of the DA members. The young witch had been through alot in the last few months of her 6th year. Death Eaters invaded the school and caused so much trouble that it was hard to keep up with who was hurt or locked up in the dungeons.

She tried to be tough; she tried to be the strong deputy of the DA that everyone needed. But it was hard. Very, very hard. She picked her head up to look at her fellow DA members and spotted Neville and Luna together.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Ginny mumbled to herself.

Thoughts of Harry and her brother swam around in her head. She desperately wanted them there with her. And as horrible as it may have sounded, she wanted Harry there most. The amazing Harry Potter that she loved so dearly.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy as Luna pecked Neville's cheek. They had each other. She had no one. Tears pricked her eyes as thoughts of Harry and Ron never returning filled her mind. She bit her lip as she help back a sob.

"Ginny?"

Ginny whipped her head around to see Seamus Finnigan standing there. He cocked his head slightly to the right,

"Are you okay?"

Ginny felt her face heat up. She shook her head,

"N-no. Go away."

"You're a dreadful liar, Ginny."

Ginny sighed, "It's just...Ron…"

Seamus nodded in understanding and sat next to her.

"I'd be worried too if my brother was out hunting for Lord Voldemort." he said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Ginny stared at Seamus, who met her gaze. She, for the first time, noticed how vibrant his blue eyes were. He snickered at her,

"What're you staring at, love?"

"Um," Ginny didn't know what to say. She seemed to forgot how to talk.

Ginny suddenly shot up, which startled Seamus and ran out of the Room or Requirements. She made her way to the Astronomy tower and once she reached her destination, sank to the ground and cried.

She felt so guilty. She felt like she was betraying not only Harry, but herself. She had fancied Harry for so many years now that she felt bad for letting her feeling wander. The sound of footsteps approaching her made her slow down her sobs. The Carrows? Probably. She looked up to see who it was. Who stood before her was far worse.

Seamus.

He knelt down to be eye level with her. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed back a few stray tears that fell from her eyes.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Now tell me what's really wrong."

Ginny stared at Seamus, awestruck. She had never had an interest in all the years she knew the Irishman. They were friends, yes, but that was it. What made him so interesting now?

Ginny sighed. Maybe it was his accent. Maybe it was his kindness towards the victims of the Carrows. Maybe it was the fact that he took the blame for a rebellious act she had committed. She didn't know.

"I miss Harry…" she whispered.

Something in Seamus's eyes flickered at Harry's name. Anger? Jealousy? Ginny wasn't sure.

"I know you do," he said softly.

His hand dropped to her cheek. He laughed,

"Your face is hot."

Ginny huffed at him and smacked his hand away playfully. She giggled as Seamus feigned being offended.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Seamus challenged.

"Yeah!"

"We'll see who's laughing when I'm through with you!"

Seamus grabbed Ginny and proceeded to play fight with her. Within minutes, she had him pinned down.

"Bloody hell! How are you strong?" he laughed.

"Six brothers, Seamus. You learn a few things about wrestling," she said proudly.

She let Seamus up and sat beside him. She made the mistake of looking at him directly in the eyes again. She got that feeling again; a feeling that she thought only Harry could make her feel.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said quietly, "It's just…"

"I know, you miss Harry," he grumbled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Seamus crossed his arms, "but you know...I," he stopped.

"You?" Ginny urged him on.

"I'm always here for you…" he mumbled, "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there."

Ginny inhaled sharply at his words. Mixed emotions filled her body and she didn't know how to react. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and dizzy. She held her head in her hands.

"Ginny?" Seamus asked worriedly. He grabbed her face in his hands and slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Ginny noticed something in his eyes. It was a look that Ron had whenever he stared at Hermione, or when Neville looked at Luna. She wondered, did Harry ever look at her that way? She couldn't remember. Finally, at the end of her rope, Ginny scooted closer to Seamus and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You alright, love?"

Ginny nodded. She felt rather content wrapped up in Seamus's arms and yawned sleepily.

"Tired?" he asked,

Another nod from her. Seamus scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs. He carried her back to the room of requirements where Neville was waiting for them.

"So, is Ginny okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Seamus looked at Ginny, who had fell asleep in his arms, "She's alright."

Seamus shuffled past his fellow Gryffindor and to Ginny's bunk. He set her down softly on her bed and pulled over a chair. He sat watching over her for a few minutes before someone else came in.

"Seamus?" Luna asked.

"Hi, Luna…" Seamus said, still looking at Ginny.

"It's late, shouldn't you get to bed?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Ginny needs me."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight."

Seamus hummed in response to her as she left. Seamus sat there, his mind wandering to what Ginny had said about Harry. About how much she missed him. Anger filled his chest.

"Potter…" he spat, "What's he got that I don't?"

Ginny's mumbling snapped him out of his thoughts. She rolled over, still murmuring incoherently. Seamus chuckled at her. Even if she was in love with Potter or not, he'd always be there to look out for her. Always.

* * *

 **Cute! I hope you all liked it! R &R please and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
